


Birthday Presents

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: The Halfworlders [5]
Category: Halfworlds (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Food Kink, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you be my partner?" </p>
<p>Gusti froze in the middle of buttoning his shirt, a light brown one, which was a gift from Juragan, after his best shirt got ruined in a fight with a Palasik. </p>
<p>"I, uh." Stuttering, he played with the button of the shirt. Did Juragan mean what he thought he said? "I don't know, sir." He ended up saying dumbly. </p>
<p>Juragan stood from his bed, chuckling like he always did whenever Gusti’s action seemed to amuse him. This looked like one of those moments. Soft cotton sheet falling down his hips slowly, revealing an inch more of skin with every move. Obviously, he was naked underneath. Juragan never bothered to put any clothes on whenever they were done with their nightly (and sometimes even daily) activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syndrome99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndrome99/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lat! Made this birthday-themed fic for your birthday. I was gonna give you another Juragusti fic, but I thought, 'hey, birthday. so maybe birthday fic?
> 
> Idk why I decided to make this one NSFW, the other Juragusti's fic not as explicit as this one, but I hope you'll like it.

 "Will you be my partner?" 

Gusti froze in the middle of buttoning his shirt, a light brown one, which was a gift from Juragan, after his best shirt got ruined in a fight with a Palasik.

"I, uh." Stuttering, he played with the button of the shirt. Did Juragan mean what he thought he said? "I don't know, sir." He ended up saying dumbly. 

Juragan stood from his bed, chuckling like he always did whenever Gusti’s action seemed to amuse him. This looked like one of those moments. Soft cotton sheet falling down his hips slowly, revealing an inch more of skin with every move. Obviously, he was naked underneath. Juragan never bothered to put any clothes on whenever they were done with their nightly (and sometimes even daily) activity.

In the full standing mirror, position against the wall beside Juragan’s bed, he could see both of them. Juragan in all his naked glory, subtly smirking as he kissed his neck, hands sneaked around the half-buttoned shirt to caress the skin underneath. Shivering, Gusti's arms hanged awkwardly, not knowing if he should reciprocate and continue for another round or obediently listen to what Juragan had to say. 

One hand expertly unbuttoned the two that were already done, while the other slide with a light touch, from Gusti's stomach, up and up towards his pectoral. "S-sir?" He swallowed a moan. "I thought we were talking about, ah," _if only the man would stop distracting him...._

"Uh, what was it that you were talking about before?"

Instead of answering, his right hand reached towards the zipper of Gusti's pants, unzipping it with quick, practiced moves. It pooled around his ankles, restricting his moves, but Gusti couldn't care less because those fingers felt _so good_.

He didn't know how Juragan could make every stroke felt intensely pleasurable, even with his hand as it was, dry and callous with hours and hours of dealing with exotic herbs for his magic, but it was, and all he could do was holding on tight to Juragan’s arm to ground himself, even just a little bit. Focusing his eyes on the mirror felt embarrassing. Seeing how lewd he looked on it, shirt opened, face and chest flushed with sweat. His eyes looked half-lidded with pleasure. Down below, Juragan’s hand deftly played with it, and Gusti could see how hard he was, the tip of his cock flushed red.

God it was hot. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, and sure enough, those dark eyes are looking right into his. He got caught. _Shit. Look way, look away._

But looking away turned out to be a mistake, because he accidently turned his line of sight down and the angle somehow made it even hotter.

“Like what you see?”

The deep voice was so close to his ear, hot breath tickling it and Gusti moaned, as Juragan spat on his hand and gave a particular hard stroke. The man bit his neck as a warning when his knees almost buckled with the overload of sensation, then licked it as if an apology after, tongue licking the sensitive skin.

“Juragan, I—“ He knew he won’t be able to hold it in. The skill, and heady sensation Juragan seemed to be able to pull from inside of him always make him come faster than he would like, shooting high onto his chest and leaning back for support on Juragan's chest.

"Do you now remember what I asked about before?"

"Hnnnn."

Gusti's inability of speech seemed to amuse Juragan, again, and he kissed Gusti's lips softly. He cleaned the come with tissue nearby, then press a hard paper on Gusti's hand once he was all dressed. On it was a very well-made invitation card, the details printed with gold and curved font.

"A....party?"

Juragan nodded. "My birthday party." He said lightly. "You _will_ come, won't you? Since I will be the center of attention for most of it, I can't very well come to the party without a partner.”

Birthday party. So that was what he was talking about before. Of course. And shit, he hadn’t prepared any present. Truth to be told he never even think to ask anything regarding Juragan’s personal life, let alone his birthday.  Juragan was in a constant state of something that was almost-otherworldly, that he forgot the man was that, a human who actually has normal human things. Now he felt almost guilty. What kind of present should he get for a man who has everything?

"Don't frown so hard. You'll ruin that perfectly handsome face."

Gusti would (always) blush to that easily thrown compliment if he wasn't so deep in his thought, twirling his keys absent-mindedly in his coat pocket. 

He might need to do some research.

\----------------------------------------

A state of disarray had ruined his room. Cheap relationship magazines with their equally cheap advice scattered all over his floor. Articles from hours of browsing all over his browser. Unfinished chat with his friends left abandoned in his phone. Gusti stared into 2 boxes that he just bought, opened and laid bare in front of him for inspection. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"....what am I doing?"

In his haste and panicked state he had bought 2 things he thought Juragan would appreciate, since it was the only 2 things he could think about whenever he thought of him. One of it was something he would never thought he’d bought, let alone use. Just, hopefully no one will _ever_ found out about it.

He thought about Juragan, and he both dread and hopeful about his lover. 

(Yes, lover, he was finally brave enough to call him that after months of persuasion)

Holding the thing in his hand, he turned it around for inspection. _Is there an instruction on how to use this?_

\----------------------------------------

Nervous didn't even begin to describe what he felt right now. He had prepared the gifts, both of them. He just hoped Juragan liked it (the _thing_ made him sweating like a pig already, even with the air conditioner blasting on and being as cold as it could be). 

Slowly, he walked towards Juragan's direction, but he held himself back when he saw that his boss/lover was still swarmed in both waves of Demit and human alike, each of them gave their congratulatory handshake, which may or may not be insincere (might be even laced with a light curse or two). 

So he slinked back to the side, getting one slice of cake while he was at it. He did come a little bit late on purpose, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Gusti was sure that Juragan’s hands was more than full with handling important guests and he didn’t want to get in the middle of it.

None of his thoughts seemed to matter though, because as soon as Juragan saw him, his eyes lights up in a way that Gusti was familiar with, a look that he thought before was Juragan thinking about torturing a soul or two (a soul that might be his), but actually only there whenever Gusti was around. It cleared his darker aura a little bit, which was actually pretty nice.

A quick peck on his cheeks, Juragan was always open about his interest, whether involving his personal or impersonal life, Gusti blushed under the stare of people sizing him up, calculating on the worthiness of a powerful man's partner like wolves sizing up their alpha's mate.

"You made it." Small smile grazing his lips for a while. "Now we can finally get the party started." He said, as he wrapped his arm around Gusti’s hips.

Holding Juragan's arm before they enter further, he handled Juragan a medium-sized box, only wrapped in a simple gold ribbon.  "For you."

Juragan tilted his head, a rare sign that he was curious. "Do you mind if I open it now?"

Nodding anxiously, his heart beating fast as the ribbon was unwrapped. A look passed Juragan’s face something Gusti never thought to see on his face before. Something similar to being…stunned?

More people approaching towards their direction, perhaps to congratulate Juragan again or simply wanted to converse with him, but Juragan stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"True Ankh of Sorcery." Juragan’s hands twitched beside him. “You got me the _real_ True Ankh of Sorcery.”

Did Juragan not like it? Dammit, he fucked up, didn’t he? “Uh, yes?”

“I see. Where…?”

Looking left and right to make sure no one here actually knew him, he whispered, no need to ruin his reputation to more person as it was, “Dark internet.  Went through a few, hm, disturbing site to get through it. But I managed to persuade him to sell it to me. Through eBay.”

Juragan huffed. “ _You_ managed to get an artifact that I’ve been searching for a very, _very_ long time, _on eBay_.”

People began to chatter around them tensely. Things beginning to look downwards for him and it didn’t look good. No one likes to anger a man with a powerful magic, especially if that man was Juragan. “Look, sir, I’m really sorry, if you’re not satisfied with it I could just—“

Mouth collided with his harshly, kissing him with so much fervor and heat that he was almost knocked back. This was way, way too much PDA than he was used to from Juragan, and he slapped the other’s arm lightly because oh god, people were watching.

Juragan didn’t look a hair out of place when he ended the kiss, unlike Gusti, whose face must be as red as it could be right now. “Well, gentlemen. If you’ll excuse me, I have some more important matter to attend to.” He said lightly, dragging a flushed Gusti behind him and leaving his secretary to attend to shocked and confused guests.

\----------------------------------------

They ended up in one of Juragan’s guest room instead, since his was at the farthest part of the house. They were down to their pants, upper clothes scattered on the floor. Kissing back as hard as he could, he pushed Juragan on the bed, then climbing in after him to kiss the living shit out of his lover. Juragan moaned in surprise, and Gusti could feel the smile in the way he kissed back. Soon enough, he flipped them on so he was on top of Gusti. “You’re full of surprise. I like it.”

"More than you think."

“Oh?” Juragan raised one of his eyebrows. Right, the _othe_ r gift.

There was no way Gusti actually going to say it out loud. Instead he unzipped his pants; even failing a few times (Juragan really didn’t need to look at him so closely while he was doing it). He didn’t wear boxers underneath, knowing it’ll get in the way anyway. Fully naked on the bed, he slowly spread his legs, feeling his face got hotter and hotter. “Happy birthday.”

Slowly, Juragan moved his hand towards the black plug on Gusti’s ass. They usualy had to take some time to prepare him, because Juragan? He was big. So he’d like to take his time to make sure he will fit inside of Gusti.

It was embarrassing to put the plug in, at first. He never prepared himself, it was usually Juragan’s doing, so he was at lost at first on things like how much lube should he use and how to clean himself but he managed it (and actually coming once while he fingered himself to prepare for the plug). Even he opt to walk to Juragan’s house (even if it was a bit far away) than ride his bike because the pressure was unbearable.

His cock twitched. He didn’t think it was possible, but all this tension was making him even harder. “Oh.” Juragan licked his lips. “All that time you’ve been preparing yourself for me.” He pushed the plug deeper, twisting it around in his hold. Gusti groaned. Fuck, if he kept doing that—

And there it was. He was barely touched and yet he already shooting come high on his chest, landing the white sticky fluid right on his collarbone.

"You're still hard, aren't you?" Juragan's voice sounded hoarse. "Something is....different."

Gusti ducked his head. "This is, ah, special occasion so I might be," Fuck he had to say it didn’t he? Mumbling with a voice as small as he could, he rushed his words. "Imightbedrinkingtraditionalviagra."

Juragan laughed, which, okay, no need to mock him or anything. He just wanted last longer to please him, was that too ridiculous of a thought?

Seeing the downturn of his lips, Juragan shook his head, still in mirth, kissing Gusti’s forehead to apologize. "I knew your lips taste different than usual. Familiar, but not usually a taste I found in your mouth. Rather at the bottom of my glass every morning." He smirked.

_Holy mother of god_. Now he knew where Jugaran got all that stamina. 

Pulling the plug and throwing it on the floor, Juragan played with Gusti’s hole for a while, pushing his fingers in as if to test it. He hummed. “All slick and loose for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He moaned. He felt a pressure on his entrance, but when it didn’t push in, he cracked his eyes open (when did he close it?) and saw that Juragan was playing with a cream on the cake he put on the bedside table. “You’re…playing with the cake?”

He looked back at Gusti with a look that said _‘really’_ , which was, fair enough, justified for that idiotic comment. “Since we don’t have any lube in here, we have to make do with what we have at hand.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am. You’re all lubed up,” he made a point by fingering Gusti, slipping two fingers in easily, “but my cock is not. If you want it brutal, we could do it next time.” He made another point by pressing that pleasurable point inside of him with enough pressure that it hurt, just a little bit. “But now I want to make it good. Since you’ve been _such_ a good boy for me, aren’t you, Gusti?”

That wasn’t fair. Juragan rarely call him (or anyone, really) by his name, but when he did it, he made sure to lower his voice, so that the way he said it sounded sexy, and added to the praise it just making Gusti all weird inside. _Not. Fair._

And so Juragan, with (literal) cream all over his cock, thrust inside of him with one smooth slide. He didn’t even wait for Gusti to adjust and just pound him hard instead. Continuous thrust as he stroked Gusti’s cock with the excess cream on his hand. There was no way he won’t think associate cream and cake with anything resembling sex after this. But the angle of the thrust making him crave more and harder, he didn’t have time to resent his lover. At least for now.

Gusti held on for dear life on Juragan’s shoulder as the man fucked him with brutal pace. It seemed to get bigger with every move, stretching his rim to its limit, just on the edge of pain, and Gusti didn’t know whether he wanted to scream or pass out from all the different sensation. His own cock was leaking precum all over his stomach. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Juragan pressing his body down on Gusti’s, molding it perfectly to the other’s, this way, his cock could go deeper, and his every move rubbed against Gusti’s slicked cock and it was really too much. With a final thrust, he felt his insides was coated with his lover’s come, and he came harder than he was ever before that he swore he saw stars.

_Whoa. Did that just happened?_

Still situated on top of him, Juragan looked like he wasn’t in any hurry to move. “Not that I don’t like it, but you are actually quite heavy. Sir.” He tried to shove Juragan, lightly so not to offend him or anything, but the man won’t budge. Instead he thrust his definitely-not-soft-yet cock, making a slow and light rhythm that was turning him on again.

“You don’t think it’s done already, do you?” his fingers grazed over Gusti’s cock, still very sensitive, making him jerked in surprise. He tried to move Juragan’s hand, but the man pinned both of his wrist instead. “Oh, we’re only just _beginning_ to explore things we could do together.”

Gusti might’ve just dug his own grave early, but well, it’ll be a worthwhile death, anywhere near Juragan. So he just sighed, kissing his lover on his lips and said, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> True Ankh of Sorcery is made up. I just don't know what Juragan would like for his birthday though. Definitely something that has to do with magic though. Thus, I thought of Ankh.
> 
> That traditional viagra is definitely jamu obat kuat, if you're wondering. Lol.


End file.
